The Fire of a New Enemy
by jenni24824
Summary: CHANGED!It is 2 years after Naraku has been defeated. Kagome returns to the feudal era only to meet a new friend. Thanks to my friend Traci who inspired the character Blaze and who helped me write everything.
1. Prologue

PROLOGE  
  
Kagome was sitting in class studying for her final exams. She looked at the black board. Kagome remembered her adventures two years ago, in the feudal era. She remembered Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. She couldn't stop thinking about Koga and Inuyasha as well.  
  
Kagome remembered when Inuyasha found out that Naraku killed Kikyo. Inuyasha was so upset that he went after Naraku by himself. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo followed him though. They stayed by his side no matter what. By the time they got there, Tetsusaiga had fallen out of Inuyasha's reach. At that time, Inuyasha's demon blood ran stronger than ever in his veins.  
  
The others tried to help Inuyasha battle Naraku but failed. Kagome still stood though. Naraku sees Kagome still standing and goes after her. Kagome manages to shoot off one arrow but misses its target. Naraku strikes Kagome's arm and it gets badly injured to where she can't use it.  
  
Inuyasha whispers Kagome's name. Then kills Naraku. Kagome saw Inuyasha kill Naraku. When the fighting was over, Inuyasha's demon half still controlled him. Kagome tried to use the command 'Sit' but it failed. She repeated it over and over again, it still failed. Finally, Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome walked up to him and fell in front of him. She realized that she had to do something to calm his spirit. She leans up to his face and kisses him on the lips. Inuyasha awakens in the middle of the kiss and wraps his arms around her to hold her. "Finally!" Shippo yells behind them.  
  
"WHACK!" Kagome realizes she was day dreaming. "Go home Kagome." Kagome looks up into her teachers concerned eyes. "The bell rung 10 minutes ago. I'm worried about you. Is there anything wrong you would like to talk about?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kagome stood up and ran out the door. She gets outside the school and looks up in the sky. She saw a dragon shaped cloud in the sky. She remembered that there was a dragon shaped cloud in the sky when Naraku was destroy. She also saw a figure in the trees but didn't think to much about it. 


	2. Blaze, The Fire Goddess

It was summer vacation. Kagome woke up to her alarm clock sounding off. She glanced at her clock. It was 8 o'clock already. Kagome sat up and looked around her room. She remembered when she woke up to find Inuyasha's footprints on the floor and her alarm clock gone.  
  
Her mother had already packed her yellow book bag full of food, bandages, and herbs for healing. Kagome ate breakfast and said her good-byes to her family. Kagome walked to the temple. She walked inside and stood by the well. Kagome looked down into the well. She stepped over the side and jumped down. When she landed she passed through the portal to the feudal era.  
  
Kagome looked around at the well. She was back in the feudal era. Kagome sighed and climbed out of the well. Kagome started to walk towards the village. She stopped in her tracks where she heard someone speak.  
  
"You know you will have to eventually pick a time." A woman jumped out of the tree. She had fire red hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail. She had on a short black skirt and a shirt that went to a point right at her skirt line. She had on black boots that stopped right after her knees. She appeared to be on fire. At the toes for her boots red flames were painted on them. The flames continues up her entire outfit. She had a huge black bow with no arrows behind her. "Who are you?" Kagome stepped away from her.  
  
"People who know me call me Blaze. Most demons refer to me as The Fire Goddess." Blaze stepped closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked around. She wasn't close to the village so she couldn't run. If Inuyasha were in the village he would hear her scream. If he weren't then it would make Blaze angry. Kagome took another step anyway from her.  
  
"Relax, I won't hurt you. Give me the jewel and I will go peacefully. If you don't I'll-" Blaze was cut short.  
  
"You'll what?" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, it took you longer than I thought it would." Blaze smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku and Sango came running up. Shippo was running close behind them. "What is going on?" Sango stopped next to Kagome. Miroku stopped next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I was just simply suggesting to Kagome that she pick a time." Blaze leaned against the tree. "Also, that she might want to give me the jewel."  
  
"Why would she want to do that?" Inuyasha started to get protective.  
  
"Because every demon and evil hearted human was after just the shards. Now that it is whole, just think. If Kikyo had trouble defending it, Kagome's going to have it worse."  
  
"Well, I will protect her." Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Blaze laughed at him. "You finally can control it. I didn't think you could ever master it."  
  
Inuyasha looked into the sky. "Blood. Human blood and a lot of it."  
  
Kagome turned towards the village. "There is smoke coming from the village."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo took off running towards the village. When they arrived, they saw that the village was burning. There was a huge dragon flying over the village. There was a woman standing on top of the head. She had white hair flowing behind her. She was wearing all black.  
  
"Miko!" Blaze ran up next the others.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha looked at Blaze.  
  
"Miko is a dragon priestess. She can control dragons." Blaze didn't take her eyes off the dragon. "We have a problem. She and I have fought before. I couldn't defeat her."  
  
"Well, I will!" Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga again. He charged up to where Miko and the dragon landed. Miko looked directly at Inuyasha. She held up her hand and Inuyasha flew backwards. He hit the ground hard.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Blaze looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"You see that patch of water." Blaze pointed at a square waterbed. Kagome nodded in acceptance. "Stand in the middle of it."  
  
"Why?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"She can't hurt you there. You two stay with Kagome. The villagers will be put under a spell as soon as Miko sees me." Blaze looked at Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Okay." They both said in unison.  
  
Blaze jumped into the air. She land next to Inuyasha. "You can't attack her head on."  
  
"Go away. I don't need your help." Inuyasha tried to attack again but had the same affect. He was sent flying backwards and hit the ground.  
  
Blaze rolled her eyes. She jumped into the air and landed on a roof of one of the huts. She sat down and watched Inuyasha attack Miko. Every time he attacked her the same result came. Inuyasha flew backwards and hit the ground harder and harder every time. "You aren't doing it right."  
  
"I don't see you doing anything." Inuyasha stood up and looked at Blaze.  
  
"Are you saying you want my help?" Blaze jumped down next to Inuyasha. "You have to kill the dragon first." Blaze grabbed her bow. She aimed the bow at the dragon's heart.  
  
"What are you going to shoot air?"  
  
"Shut up and watch." A fire arrow appeared in the bow. Blaze fired the arrow. It hit its target. She had to fire 4 more arrows to actually kill the dragon. "Now we can attack." Blaze shot fire out of her hands. It surrounded Inuyasha, Miko, and herself.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked at the circle of flames around them.  
  
"No one else can get involved." Blaze shot fireballs a Miko.  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword and paused for a second. He waited for the Wind scar to form. When he saw it, he raised the Tetsusaiga and hit Miko with it.  
  
"Damn it!" Blaze walked out of the ring of fire. The ring then disappeared.  
  
"What did you want to destroy her?" Inuyasha put his sword away.  
  
"You didn't destroy her. It was a puppet." Blaze glared at Inuyasha. "She can make puppets of herself just like Naraku could."  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, you won't defeat her with just the Wind Scar. It will take much more.  
  
"How much more?" Inuyasha asked Blaze.  
  
"It worked. You were right. The villagers were under a spell and the water helped all of us." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and Blaze.  
  
"What did you think, I would tell you a lie?" Blaze rolled her eyes.  
  
"You fought her before, but she's not dead is she?" Miroku looked at Blaze.  
  
"No, she's not. It was a puppet. The only time you will see the real Miko is when Kagome is alone. She wants the jewel, badly. She won't stop until she gets it. Miko will do anything it takes. Even attempt to kill her daughter." Blaze looked at the village. "I can help you rebuild but then I have to leave."  
  
"No, stay with us. We could always use someone else to talk to." Kagome was starting to like Blaze.  
  
"You should stay. It might be fun." Miroku rubbed Blaze's butt, then he took her hands. "Would you like to-"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Sango grabbed Miroku's ear and dragged him away.  
  
"I can't." Blaze walked to a body. She rolled it over. The man was dead. "Besides, I am not welcome here."  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "What?" Inuyasha looked bewildered. 


End file.
